The Way I Loved You
by IAmAPossession
Summary: Kagome left Inuyasha behind, but does she regret it? Take a peek into her diary and you'll find out! This is my very first song fic so be gentle! Based off of The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift. one-shot


**A/N: Oye amigos! Trying out a lil' Spanish. Anyway, this is my first song fic, so I won't be surprised if you don't particularly care for it. I welcome anything you have to say about it and any flames will just be taken as constructive criticism. It is a one-shot; not entirely certain I could make it into more than that, but let's just ignore my babbling and get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from either Inuyasha or the song "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift.**

_**He is sensible,**_

_**And so incredible,**_

_**And all my single friends are jealous.**_

_**He says everything I**_

_**Need to hear and it's like**_

_**I couldn't ask for anything better.**_

September 23. 5:30 p.m.

Dear Diary,

I have decided to write all my thoughts in here. Well some. My friend Rei gave this to me as a gift so I'm deciding to put it to good use. So here we go. It's hard to believe but I'm in college. I left all of high school behind including my friends. Well, with one exception being Hojo. I guess you can say that Hojo is the only thing that has kept me sane in the time between leaving the Feudal Era permanently after defeating Naraku right in the middle of senior year and having to rush and study to graduate and now that we are in college, Hojo has been there to help me along the way. He knows just what to say when I'm feeling down and missing Shippo and Sango and Miroku to keep me company.

"Kagome you are so lucky to have a guy like Hojo," my new friend Kiomi told me today.

All the other girls hummed in agreement. "I am so jealous Kagome," Rei said. I just smiled, assuring myself that they were right. Who could ask for anything better?

~%~

_**He opens up my door**_

_**And I get into his car**_

_**And he says "You look beautiful tonight."**_

_**And I feel perfectly fine.**_

September 24. 11:42 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Tonight I had a date with Hojo. I don't think it ever became official that me and Hojo were dating; it was just assumed after we spent so much time together and I don't protest it. I checked myself one more time in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I decided to wear my sky blue halter top with my sparkly black skirt and plain black flats for our date. I didn't do anything special with makeup; just a touch of lip gloss and mascara. I left my hair down. Downstairs, mom called that Hojo was here. I grabbed my purse from my bed and walked downstairs and found him waiting on the steps. He smiled at me and we walked to his new car. A nice change from riding bikes all over the place. He opened the door for me and I slid into the car, but before he closed the door he smiled at me and said, "You look beautiful tonight." I smiled and almost whispered a thank you. I hoped that it wouldn't be a long night and luckily, it wasn't. I like Hojo, I really do. But at times like this I can't help but think of what might have been if I hadn't left Inuyasha.

~%~

_*Flashback*_

_"Why Kagome?" Inuyasha asks me. I look helplessly at him. The only answer I could give him is one he most likely won't like._

_"I'm sorry Inuyasha. Sometimes it feels like it's too much. I get the feeling that you regret staying with me and not saving Kikyo. I feel that you would rather be with her." He stares at me a second and doesn't say anything. When he finally speaks, I jump. _

_"You know Kagome; I think you aren't half wrong. I never regretted my decision to stay with you but I do sometimes wonder what it would have been like had I saved Kikyo. But I never feel I had a need to be with her. I won't stop you from leaving if that's what you want to do."_

_I looked at him without saying anything for a minute. Slowly, I walked to him. I took his hands in mine and looked into his golden-amber eyes. _

_"Yes, Inuyasha I need to leave. I don't know if I will be back but something is calling to me from my time. I don't know what but I have to go find out." I gave him one last kiss then turned and climbed into the well._

_*End Flashback*_

~%~

_**He respects my space.**_

_**And never makes me wait.**_

_**And he calls exactly when he says he will.**_

_**He's close to mother.**_

_**He talks business with my father.**_

_**He's charming and endearing**_

_**And I'm comfortable.**_

September 27. 11:23 a.m.

Dear Diary,

Hojo promised to call this morning at 10. I walked downstairs to see Mom cooking breakfast. I can expect Hojo's call right when the clock hits 10 o'clock. He always calls when he says he will and never keeps me waiting when he promises to be at a certain place at a certain time. When I don't feel like talking or want to be alone, he respects that. At 10, the phone rang. I answered it and Hojo's voice greeted me with a, "Hey Kagome!" Hojo asked me if it is alright if he came over and I assured him it was. At 10:15, he pulled up just in time for breakfast. He greeted my mother warmly. Since me and him have became good friends they have became really close. I don't understand it. We all sat down to eat at the table. Immediately Hojo and Grandpa went into talk about the shrine and medicine and other man business. The same old stuff. I'm comfortable with it. Hojo was his always charming self. Right now, he's waiting for me downstairs. After breakfast, he offered to drive me to my noon class. I've spent long enough writing this and don't want to keep him waiting.

~%~

_**But I miss**_

_**Screaming and fighting**_

_**And kissing in the rain.**_

_**And it's two a.m.**_

_**And I'm cursing your name.**_

_**Your so in love that you act insane.**_

_**And that's the way I loved you.**_

September 30. 8:47 p.m.

Dear Diary,

I am supposed to be studying right now. I'm in my room alone. No Hojo tonight. I have been thinking about Inuyasha a lot lately. The thing that pulled me here isn't here now. I think I was just scared for awhile. I haven't had the urge to go back to the feudal era in the whole time I've been home until now that I am missing Inuyasha. As unlikely as it is, I miss all the fighting we used to do. I miss the screaming matches and sitting him. I miss the time it was pouring down raining and Inuyasha swooped me into his arms and kissed me. I miss the times that we would have fights and he would rush off and I would be stuck there at 2 a.m. worrying and mentally cursing and sitting him to hell. I remember loving him so much that I would act like an insane person worrying and wanting. 

_**Breaking down and coming undone.**_

_**It's a rollercoaster kinda rush.**_

_**And I never knew I could feel that much.**_

_**And that's the way I loved you.**_

I miss the way that he always made me feel as if I was on a rollercoaster rushing through all these feelings and breaking down then being the happiest person in the world. When I was with Inuyasha I felt much more than I thought I could.

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking.**_

_**And my heart's not breaking.**_

_**Cause I'm not feeling anything at all.**_

With Hojo I don't feel anything but friendship. I'm usually faking smiles that he doesn't see through. Inuyasha would have though. I can't help but compare them. Where Hojo is polite and a perfect gentleman all the time, Inuyasha acts how he wants when he wants. Where Hojo respects my space when something is bothering me, Inuyasha will bug me until I either sit him or tell him what's wrong. Hojo always calls or comes exactly when he says he will. Inuyasha is always either 30 minutes early or 30 minutes late. Mom and Grandpa think that Hojo is the perfect one for me while they thought Inuyasha good for only protecting me from danger in the feudal era. 

_**And you were wild and crazy.**_

_**Just so frustrating.**_

_**Intoxicating.**_

_**Complicated.**_

_**Got away, my sole mistake.**_

Hojo is charming and endearing while Inuyasha is anything but. Inuyasha was frustrating in his stubbornness while Hojo is always accommodating. It might seem to everyone else that it's no question who I should be with but those traits make them who they are. And I love who Inuyasha is. I wouldn't change him for the world. If you asked me, I would tell you that Inuyasha is the perfect one for me. It was a big mistake in leaving him. I don't feel anything for Hojo like I do for Inuyasha. Inuyasha is complicated and intoxicating in a way you can't imagine. I miss him a lot. I wonder if maybe I should go back?

~%~

September 31. 10:31 a.m.

Dear Diary,

This morning when I woke up, I decided. I called Hojo and broke up with him. It hurt me to hurt him but it had to be done. At breakfast I told Mom, Grandpa and Souta my decision. Everyone was quiet until Mom said, "Kagome, do what your heart tells you." She promised to tell my school that I had dropped out and left town. I have packed my old backpack and another small bag of things I thought I would need. I will probably never come back. Now I'm sitting on my bed and getting ready to go. I really hope everything goes alright.

~%~

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and looked at the familiar surroundings. She had missed it. She just hoped that everyone had missed her. She walked down the familiar path to the village. When she got there she saw the regular morning bustle of work and child's play. A few recognized her and waved and greeted her with smiles. She walked around and made her way to the hut that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had taken up residence in. She knocked on the door frame and called out to Sango before walking in. She walked in to find them cleaning up from an obviously late breakfast. All the occupants looked up with shock filled eyes. Shippo was the first to react by launching himself into her arms. "Kagome!" he cried. That broke the spell for the rest. They all came to greet her with hugs and bright smiles.

"What brings you here, Kagome?" Miroku inquired.

They looked at her with expectant eyes. "I missed it here. I missed you guys, too. I decided to stay here permanently except for at least 1 trip a year back home to check on my family."

Suddenly a figure flashed through the door way. "Hey Miroku! Get out here you lazy-," Inuyasha stopped short when he saw Kagome.

She gave him a small smile before saying, "Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome couldn't really be standing in front of him. He blinked his eyes closed and when he opened them she was still there.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is talking to you, you jerk!" Shippo yelled.

Inuyasha started. She was real! He decided not to give too much of his feelings away. "Heh, so you decided to come back after all, huh?" he said as if he didn't care that she had left in the first place.

She just smiled wider, knowing what he was trying to do. He faltered visibly at that smile. He decided to give into his urge to take her into his arms. Kagome sighed as his arms wrapped around her.

"I missed you a lot, Inuyasha," she whispered.

"I missed you, too, Kagome," he whispered back.

"I'm really sorry for leaving. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Please say you forgive me," Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha smirked. "What are ya goin' on about, woman? I forgave you the second you left," he said.

Kagome flashed a relieved grin before leaning up to kiss him. As he held her closer to his chest and kissed her back, Kagome wondered at the amount of love she had for this amazing hanyou.

_**Never knew I could feel that much.**_

_**And that's the way I loved you.**_

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
